Lets Do the Time Warp again
by MAD Marty
Summary: When deadpool is sent to kill a man who has apparently made a time machine. Is zapped back in time to a time were Vikings and Dragons rule Craziness ensues Hiccstrid pairing set after httyd 2 movie Deadpool lots of swearing and Deadpool humor
**Deadpool and httyd how can you go wrong. Well hello and welcome just so no one asks i will still be continuing My other story. I just decided to write this because i was bored so don't expect it to be really good. well anyway hope you enjoy and please R &R btw the deadpool in this is more Movie deadpool then comic deadpool just so you know.**

Wade Wilson more commonly known as DEADPOOL!. The merc with a mouth a raging sex machine and one hell of a badass character. Was out on the job as usual killing for money and such BUT this wasn't the usual job Deadpool was sent to kill a man named Doctor John Who. Who had recently developed a way to travel through time and dimensions. This didn't faze Deadpool one bit as he strode out of Dopinder's Cab giving him a double high five. Then realizing something as Dopinder drove off. "Shit I Forgot my bag SHit Fuck i always do that."Deadpool shouted the bag had all his guns in it. "Fuck and i have no Credit to call him well i guess i have to do this Samurai style katanas OUt" Deadpool called as he pulled out his katanas. "Cue the music" he said as he hit play on his little music recorder on his belt. Playing X Gone give it to ya. Skipping and jumping on his way to the facility.

He kicked the door open as he pranced in. Seeing his target eye him with anger. "What the hell are you doing here and who are you?" Dr John Who asked furiously. "I am The amazing Deadpool at your service"Deadpool said as he bowed in mock respect. "Deadpool? What kind of name is that? and what are you doing here" Doctor John Who asked. "Well that's simple someone wants you dead so i doing it for money so can you please bend over so i can fuck you over good sir."Deadpool said smugly Doctor who just smiled and said "I would like to see you try" as he pulled out a device and pointed it at deadpool and before Deadpool could act. ZAAPPP "Ahh Fuck that hurt" Deadpool said shaking his head trying to get rid of the pain in his head. He looked and saw he wasn't in the facility anymore. he was on a dock near some cliffs and many men that had weird pointy hats and even weirder creatures beside them looking at him. "Well this is awkward".

Hiccup had been doing his usual rounds around berk on toothless. It was a year after the attack by Drago and he had become quiet the chief and even better husband to the most beautiful Valkyrie among men. Astrid Hofferson now Haddock she was the world to him. But while dealing with some rowdy villagers arguing about sheep farms he heard a loud ZAP sound coming and immediately left on Toothless to the point of interest. In a few seconds flat he was at the docks and what he saw was shocking to say the least. He saw a man in a red suit with two swords on his back in a X section. He flew down and landed near this red man. "Who are and what are you doing on berk?"Hiccup asked.

Deadpool was more than a little shocked to see a man flying down on what he assumed was a black dragon. But he assumed this guy was the leader of these pointy hat people and their Dragons. "Who are you and what are doing on berk" The man in Black said. "So that's what this place is called"Deadpool said. "Oh yeah My name is Deadpool and you are the leader of these pointy hat people and their dragons i assume MR" Deadpool said waving his hand to the man. "Hiccup my name is Hiccup horrendous Haddock the Third"Hiccup said. Deadpool just burst into a fit of laughter. "Your *Laugh* Name is *Laugh* Fucking Hiccup *Laugh* You got to be Fucking kidding me"deadpool cackled outloud earning him some hateful stares at his mockery at their Chiefs name. Hiccup wasn't so bothered "Coming from the man named Deadpool"Hiccup retorted. "Oh we got a sassy one here folks" Deadpool replied. "Now before i go start killing people can you tell me what year this is"Deadpool asked. "The year is 827 strange hostile man" Hiccup said.

Deadpool began noticing other people flying on dragons starting to appear. 6 people in fact 3 males and 2 females. two of them who looked similar. Must be twins a girl and boy sat on a separate heads of a two headed green dragon. The other female a real hotty was on a blue bird like dragon and the others Deadpool didn't care. He just stared at The Sexy blonde lady on the blue dragon. "Excuse Me EXCUSE ME THAts my wife your looking at"Hiccup shouted. "Wait what you, her married well isn't that a cockblock."Deadpool said as he visibly slumped. "Toothless if he comments about Astrid again like that shoot him"Hiccup said to toothless. "Wouldn't do anything anyway don't bother i can't die"Deadpool said hiccup and all the vikings just looked at him in disbelief. "Want me to prove it?" he asked as he took out a katana "Wait stop" Stab too late Deadpool stabbed himself in the heart. The vikings just looked at him with disgust and shock. He waved to Astrid as he started to prance around with the sword in his chest. "You want me to chop of one of my fingers too and watch it grow back"deadpool said people just either said no or started to puke at the sight. He slowly took out the sword which was protruding out of his back. Yawned and put it back on his back. "It's called Healing factor Bitch only problem is that i look like a testicle with teeth"Deadpool said with earned him a few chuckles from some vikings.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked again. "I don't know i was about the kill the guy i was paid to kill then he Zapped me then i'm here"Deadpool said. "And why did you ask about the year?"Hiccup asked. "Well the guy i was going to kill had apparently made himself a time machine. So my guess is that i got zapped back in time and landed here"deadpool said "Ok you expect me to believe you are from the future and go on like nothing happened?"Hiccup asked sarcastically. "Yep basically well i will be on my way and by the way who's the massive statue of"Deadpool said as he pointed to the statue of stoick.


End file.
